Unlikely allies
by Ed the giant Racoon
Summary: Violet has a chat with an unlikely friend. This is the reloaded version of my story! For some reason, it wouldn't show chapter two on the last one. Now complete!
1. Part 1

A/N– This is my first attempt at writing anything halfway serious, and is my first attempt at writing ASOUE fanfiction. I expect here will only be one other chapter; this will probably stay as a one-shot. It's just a short story in two parts. It was going to be just one part but I wanted to get this part up today! If you want to review, feel free to. I would appreciate the support.

Summary– Count Olaf has finally captured the Baudelaires. He is once again going to force Violet to marry him and this time there will be no glitches. Violet is being held separately from Klaus and Sunny so they can not form a plan to escape. It is the evening before the wedding and Violet is sitting alone in her cell.

Two unlikely allies

She sat completely still on the cold stone floor of her cell, thinking about Klaus, Sunny, the Quagmires, the wedding, Count Olaf and all the Unfortunate events that had led up to her sitting where she was now. There were silent tears running down her face as she thought about whether she would ever see Sunny and Klaus again. As soon as she was married, Olaf would probably whisk her of to Brazil, or somewhere were Mr. Poe or the good side of VFD or her siblings would ever find her. She concentrated on thinking about the Quagmires. She wondered if Quigley had floated to safety, and if Hector had managed to fly Duncan and Isadora to somewhere safe. At least they were still free. As far as she knew, anyway. She wondered if Fiona, or Mr. Poe, or anybody would be able to come and save her at the last minute, so she could have a happy ending to her tale of misery. Finally, she wished that she had never got involved with V.F.D. All it seemed to bring to her life was misery, death, destruction and lots and lots of fire. She wished that her parents had never perished in the fire that destroyed their home, and that she, Klaus and Sunny lived at home with normal lives, rather than being hunted by the police, Count Olaf and both sides of V.F.D. It wasn't fair. Why did everything bad happen to her? The tears continued to run steadily and silently down Violet's pale face.

Suddenly, the wooden door of the cell slammed open. Olaf marched in with an evil grin plastered on his face. Violet stopped crying immediately, wondering what the awful man could possibly want to say to her.

'Why aren't you asleep yet?' he asked in his croaky voice. 'You have to get your beauty sleep; you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.'

'I'm hungry,' stated Violet, glaring at him.' You haven't given me anything to eat or drink for the last 24 hours'

'OK,' said Olaf, still with an evil grin on his face. 'Anything else for my beautiful Bride-to-be?'

Violet shuddered at what he called her.' Maybe you could let me and my brother and sister go, and stop chasing us all around the world trying to get our money,' she suggested.

' Ahhhh, I could my dear Violet,' said Olaf, bending down and holding his horrible face two inches in front of hers. 'But what even makes you think that ickle Sunny and ickle Klausy are still alive?'

With that he stood up, gave a chuckle and walked towards the door.

'I'll send Hookie up with some food for you,' he called back to Violet as he slammed the door behind him and locked it. 'Can't have you starving to death before the big day, can we?'

Violet was alone in the dark again. She thought about what Olaf and said and started to cry once again. He wouldn't really kill Klaus and Sunny, would he? No, he needed them so she would perform the wedding. She smiled through her tears, safe in the knowledge that her younger brother and sister were safe. Then panic took over once more. What if he no longer needed Klaus and Sunny for his plan? The thought made her shiver and cry even harder. Her thoughts then turned to the Hook-Handed man and rage swept over her. How she hated Fernald Widdershins! For thirty glorious minutes almost a week ago he and Fiona had made her believe she was going to be OK. But then he betrayed them! And turned their only ally against them. He had even made Fiona tell Olaf where the Baudelaires were heading to. She was so caught up in her anger she didn't hear the door creak open behind her, or the footsteps of someone quietly walk into the room, or the door click shut again. She didn't notice anything until a sudden voice made her jump, and snap out of her angry trance.

'Olaf said you were hungry,' came the gravelly tones of the hook Handed man as Violet spun round. Gesturing to the plate balanced on one of his Hooks, he continued. 'Olaf said to bring you some roast beef and potatoes.'

Rage once again swept through Violet and she stood up and charged at Fernald at an almost superhuman speed. The Hook Handed man's jaw dropped almost to his knees in surprise at this sudden attack as Violet ran at him and knocked him to the floor. The plate of food overturned and bits of potato flew all over the cell.

'You.....Betraying.....Traitor!' Violet managed to growl as she hit him with all her might. 'Turned.....Fiona......Against us.....evil....man!'

After about a minute of being hit by an enraged 15 teenager the Hook Handed man finally came to his senses and pushed Violet away. He quickly stood up. Violet got up as well and charged at him again. He was ready this time and defended himself by pushing her into the pile of filthy blankets in the corner of the room. Violet was stunned for a few seconds then, suddenly realizing how hopeless the situation was, she burst into tears for the third time that evening. The Hook Handed man just stood in the middle of the cell looking uncomfortable and confused, before finally deciding to go and sit down next to Violet.

'Leave me alone, Traitor,' mumbled Violet.

'What's wrong?' asked the Hook Handed man, ignoring Violet.' Do you want some more food? Or water? Or is this because I pushed you over? Please tell me.'

'What do you think? I'm getting married to an evil man tomorrow and Klaus and Sunny are probably dead and no-one cares whether I live or die and YOU betrayed us!'

'That wasn't my fault,' said Fernald softly. 'I had to do that.'

'Oh sure,' said Violet sarcastically. 'Why did you 'have' to do it? Did your precious Count Olaf force you to? Did you do it for Fiona? Or money? When Olaf does get his hands on my fortune, do you really think he'll share it with you? What's the real reason that you help him anyway?'

'All these questions; the answers are too complicated for you to understand. And it's IF Olaf gets the Baudelaire fortune, not WHEN'

'What?' said Violet, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and watching the Hook Handed man closely. ' What's that supposed to mean?'

The Hook Handed man stood up and paced around the room for a few minutes, deep in thought. Then, he stopped, knelt down in front of Violet and looked straight into her eyes. Violet looked back at him, feeling more than a little uneasy.

'I've thought about it,' said the Hook-handed man, 'and I've decided that I'm going to tell you something that could change your life forever. But there is one condition. What I say must never, EVER be repeated to ANYBODY.

Violet frantically nodded her head, shaking slightly.

'OK' she said.

The Hook Handed man nodded in reply, stood up and started to pace the room once again. After a minute of silence, he once again sat down opposite Violet.

'Are you sure you're ready to hear this?' he asked.

Violet nodded again.

'Very well then,' said Fernald. 'I'll begin.'

A/N- As I said, review if you want to.


	2. Part 2

A/N I'm back! Just like I promised to be. This is I guess the last chapter of this, as well as being the second. If you want to review, to encourage me to keep writing or for any other reason, please do. Thank you to my reviewers:

Pilfered Sympathy (my first reviewer) - More you shall get

Laura V. Bleediote- I always thought Hooky had some good in him to. I love your story! Please please please keep updating it! The world is quiet over here as well. P.S. Thank you for drawing my attention to the fact that chapter 2 hadn't loaded.

Lady Emily- You want to hear it? Here you go.

Under Athena- Glad you liked it. Tried to write fast, strained my wrist. Hope this is quick enough to preserve the remains of your sanity.

cheesey little hobbitses- I always thought Violet and Fernald would make good friends, but I'm not too sure about the 'or more' part...

Disclaimer (which I forgot last time) - I don't own the characters or anything else for that matter...

Chapter 2

Fernald was silent for a few seconds. Then he spoke

'It's kinda hard to know where to start'

'Anywhere would be okay,' said Violet

'OK, well I guess firstly you need to tell me something. What do you know about me?'

'OK, you're medium tall, with hooks for hands-'

'No,' he said patiently. 'I don't mean what I look like; I mean what you can't see.'

'Um..... Your name is Fernald Widdershins, you're a member of Count Olaf's troup, you betrayed me and my siblings along with your sister, Fiona, you have Hooks for hands, you're on the bad side of the VFD schism and you fight fire with fire. I guess that's it,' Violet finished, feeling rather embarrassed at revealing her private thoughts to an almost complete stranger and enemy.

The Hook Handed man chuckled and smiled. 'You know, that's almost exactly what I thought you'd think of. It means it's working.'

'What's working?' asked Violet, confused.

'I'll tell you in a minute,' he said. 'But for now I'll go from the beginning.'

He closed his eyes for a minute, deep in thought, then opened them and began to talk.

'As you already know, my name is Fernald, I indeed have no hands and my sister is called Fiona. That is certain.'

Violet slowly nodded, not understanding where this was going.

'Well,' continued Fernald.' That seems to be ALL that you know about me that is true. To start of with, I've already told you my last name IS NOT Widdershins. In fact, it is Snicket.'

'What?!?!?!' said Violet, utterly confused. You're related to Jacques and Kit?'

'Yes, and surprisingly I'm related to Olaf as well,' answered the Hook Handed man cheerfully. 'We're all one big UNhappy family! And at one time or another, most of us had been in V.F.D.'

'But...what....why....' mumbled Violet.

'Anyway,' continued Fernald. 'Once upon a time there was an organization called VFD

. They had headquarters in a place called the Valley of Four Drafts. In these headquarters was a beautiful and humungous library. And in this library there was a woven tapestry of the family tree of the unfortunate Snicket family. One of the only things the members saved from the fire. It was first woven by A and B. Then their children wove some more of it. Then their children wove some more of it. It will probably go on like that for some time yet.' He paused. 'Anyway, were you to look upon that fantastic tapestry you would see the letters J,K and L, and a line linking the parents of these siblings to the parents of M.N and O. O is for Olaf, I'm not sure of the names of his siblings. I have not, as far as I know, met them. J is for Jacques. K is for Kit. And their brother L, a bit of a strange man by my reckoning, is actually called Le-'

'So that's why Jacques and Olaf look so similar,' interrupted Violet. 'They're cousins!'

'Yes. Well anyway, part of the reason I'm talking to you now is, despite being a Snicket, I do not appear on the family tree. You may find Fiona on there, I'm not sure. But not me.'

He stood up and began to pace, a sad look on his face. Violet waited impatiently for him to sit down, then asked, 'if it bothers you so much why don't you ask them to add it on for you?'

'There is a reason I will never be on that tree,' said Fernald finally. 'I'm a spy.'

A hundred thoughts rushed through Violets head at the same time. The first was that he Hook handed man was joking; he couldn't really expect her to believe that load of rubbish, could he? On the other hand, his face was serious, and was almost challenging her to laugh. It couldn't be true, that was absurd. He had but her and her siblings in so many dangerous positions before that he couldn't be on their side. This could only mean that he was insane. Violet slowly started to back away toward the corner of the room.

'You may think I'm crazy, but I'm not,' said the Hook handed man. 'I'm probably one of the sanest people you'll ever meet.'

'If you're on the putting out fires side of VFD, how come you've never helped us when we were in danger? And why did you betray us?' asked Violet, still suspicious.

'There's so much to tell you,' said Fernald. 'So I'll start with telling you a little story about a boy named Fernald. He was a good boy, who lived in happiness with his mum, his lovely little sister Fiona and his dad. One day, when he was only twelve and Fiona was only half a year old, his dad died while doing business for a noble organization. Fernald was very sad, and wasn't very happy when his mother married again almost a year later. But, Fernald soon grew to like the man and enjoyed reading poetry with him on his submarine. He was invited to join VFD. Everything was going fine for him. But soon, another disaster struck his life and his mother died. Fernald was almost eighteen, so he decided to leave the submarine and make his own way in the world. He traveled for four years, until one day he was fishing in a lake when one of his arms was bitten off by a crocodile. Luckily, he knew of a fellow volunteer in VFD who lived close by. Although he was in tremendous pain, he managed to walk there and his arm was bandaged to stop infection. The volunteer, named Jacques, also saw a way to turn the situation to his advantage. There had recently been a schism in VFD, and one side needed a mole, to infiltrate the other side, which was lead by an evil man named Olaf. Fernald, of course, agreed to be the mole. Olaf didn't know that Fernald would be forever loyal to VFD's codes and rules. Olaf didn't even know Fernald was related to him. But, he also had to disguise himself. He dyed his hair and cut it, got new sets of cloths and a hat. Unfortunately, to seal the disguise-' his voice began to tremble 'Fernald had to have his other arm cut off. But, VFD is an organization worthy enough to die for. Many others had had to do worse in the past than get rid of an arm. It was no problem for Jacques to cover Fernald's traces, remove his name from the tapestry and make him seem like a good volunteer gone bad. Jacques and Fernald really did start a fire at Anwhistle Aquatics though. Gregor was becoming a problem and seemed like he was going to defect. They made it seem like Fernald had done it by himself, and Olaf never suspected him when he arrived, looking for a job. And that's how Fernald got where he is today.'

Violet quietly clapped as Fernald did a couple of small bows.

'I still don't really believe you,' said Violet. 'I'd need more proof than a couple of stories'

'I doubt you'll ever believe me; my story is far too strange to be believable,' sighed Fernald. 'But, I'm not here to make you believe me, I'm here to tell you the truth.'

'OK then,' said Violet. 'If you're not on Olaf's side, how come you did all those horrible things to us?'

'I wish I didn't have to,' he said. 'Every night I am haunted by the thoughts of having to hurt you and other innocent people.

'Then why do it?' asked Violet.

'You are fifteen Violet, correct?'

Violet nodded

'I do not expect a fifteen year old to be able to understand the importance of VFD. You are not able to understand that there are some things worth giving your life, hands or conscience to. As long as VFD know what Olaf is up to, they can defend themselves. You remember Olaf was going to burn down the headquarters in Mt Fraught? Well, I warned them first. That's why no volunteers were hurt.'

'Then why hurt us? We are also volunteers in a way.'

'Have I ever really hurt you?' asked Fernald. 'Have I ever hurt you physically in any way?'

Violet thought back to all her encounters with the Hook handed man.

Finally, she said feebly, 'you pushed me over a couple of minutes ago.'

Fernald laughed. 'If that's the best you can come up with then I'm probably telling the truth, aren't I?'

Violet was still not sure she believed him. She had so many questions she needed answered though that she decided to trust him for the moment. But Fernald was already opening the door to leave.

'No, wait!' shouted Violet. 'I need to ask you something!'

Fernald turned around. 'There's no time. Olaf will be wondering where I am.'

'But I need more answers!'

Fernald considered this, then reached into his pocket with one of his hooks and pulled out a set of keys.

He bent down to look at Violet face to face. 'Sunny and Klaus are still alive. At the end of this corridor turn right and their cell is the third on the left. There is a bag containing some of Olaf's disguises outside the door. The exit is three doors down from their cell. A bus goes from outside the church in about half an hour. It will take you straight to the city.' He fished in his pocket for some money and pulled out a few dollar bills. 'This should be enough money for the tickets. Find Mr. Moe, or whatever his name is, and tell him where Olaf is. If I ever survive this ordeal, I'll come and find you to answer those questions you want to ask. I'll stall Olaf for as long as possible.'

With that, the Hook handed man walked out of the cell. Violet silently thanked him. He had risked his life to help her, and she hoped he would be OK. She walked off to find Klaus and Sunny.

A/N- I may right a sequel if there are more than ten people who want one. If not, thanks for reading anyway.


	3. Ending

A/N- Just something small to give the story a definite ending

Chapter 3

As Violet sat on the bus, now well away from the town where Olaf had held her prisoner, she took a small crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. She had found it in the pile of money Fernald had given her for the bus. She unfolded the paper, smoothed it out and read it. It was blank except for seven or eight words written in the top left hand corner. She read it and smiled. Klaus, who was sitting behind her, read the note over her shoulder. Written in small, hurried handwriting were the words 'Good luck. The world is quiet here.' Klaus didn't understand why, but after reading that note, Violet was smiling for the rest of the day.

A/N- Read the instructions at the bottom of chapter two if you want sequel. If not, thanks for reading anyway


End file.
